Appa dan Eomma kenapa, Halmonie?
by Urushibara Puterrizme
Summary: ff ini sequel dari "Anakmu ini kesepian, Eomma" yang belom baca mohon dibaca dulu yah / Chanyeol yang sangat penasaran apa yang dilakukan oleh Appa dan Eomma nya dirumah akhirnya bertanya pada Halmonie-nya yang langsung terbingung-bingung ria / HunHan, yaoi, m-preg (karna luhan punya anak Chanyeol) review juseyo…


Title: Appa Dan Eomma Kenapa, Halmonie?

Author: Wu Fan Girls _aka _Puterr

Rated: M _aka _Mature. Kan author bilang di ff aslinya. Kalo diterusin jadi rated M

Genre: Author gak Pernah tau genre dari ff author sendiri

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Oh Luhan, Oh Chanyeol, Nyonya Oh, Kim Baekhyun

Summary: ff ini sequel dari "_Anakmu ini kesepian, Eomma" _yang belom baca mohon dibaca dulu yah / Chanyeol yang sangat penasaran apa yang dilakukan oleh _Appa _dan _Eomma _nya dirumah akhirnya bertanya pada _Halmonie_-nya yang langsung terbingung-bingung ria / HunHan, yaoi, m-preg (karna luhan punya anak Chanyeol) review juseyo…

.

.

**Author note: Annyeong… author lagi comeback nih, ada yang nungguin? *krikkrikkrik* oh ya, author sebagai seseorang yang nge-fans ama kris sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sang- #plak! *author keterusan nulis kata sangat* author sangat gak rela kalo kris keluar dari Exo! Sangat gak rela! Oke, lupakan hal itu untuk sejenak. Btw, ini sequel loh… jadi yang belum baca **_**anakmu ini kesepian, Eomma **_**diharap untuk membaca dulu. Ceritanya emang gantung sih. udah deh, kebanyakan author note nya. Btw, don't forget to review, otte? ^^ #DeepBow**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

"iya, baekkie. Nanti kalau aku sudah pulang aku pasti akan belmain ke lumahmu. Aku sedang dilumah _halmonie_-ku sekalang. Aku tak bisa kelumahmu begitu saja, baekkie~" Chanyeol tengah bertelepon ria dengan Baekhyun yang tengah merengek meminta Chanyeol untuk bermain dirumahnya. Dia sedang kesepian dirumah. _Appa _dan _Eomma _nya begitu sibuk direstoran. Dan tinggal lah ia seorang diri dirumahnya yang tak terlalu mewah itu. dan akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk menelpon Chanyeol dan berharap tiang cadel itu mau kerumahnya. Tapi? Itu semua hanyalah rencana dari seorang Byun Baekhyun

"_tapi chanyeollie~ aku kesepian dirumah~ ayolah kerumahku~ kalau tidak… aku akan bunuh diri! Cepat kesini!" _ancaman Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol langsung panik ditempat

"hah?! Jangan bunuh dili, baekkie! Jangan! Nanti aku main sama siapa?! Aku akan meminta ke _halmonie _untuk diantal kelumahmu! Tapi jangan bunuh dili yah? _jebal~_" Baekhyun tersenyum senang diseberang telepon Sementara Chanyeol? Dia sudah bingung harus meminta dengan cara seperti apa ke _halmonie-_nya. Tapi ini demi Baekhyun!

"_ne ne. Arraseo… aku tidak akan bunuh diri. Tapi kau harus cepat kesini! Awas kalau lama-lama… aku akan bunuh diri menggunakan gunting-guntingan!" _ini si baekkie nya ngancemnya aneh banget deh

"jangan! Gunting-guntingan itu belbahaya, baekkie! Nanti kalau kau mati. Aku halus bagaimana?!" Chanyeol tambah panik kali ini. Ini Chanyeol nya yang o'on apa Baekhyun nya yang stress? Masa' pakek gunting-guntingan bisa mati?

"_makanya cepat kesini! Aku tutup teleponnya yah? tut… tut… tut…" _dan telepon berakhir begitu saja

"_HALMONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE_! AKU MAU PULANG! AKU MAU BELMAIN DILUMAH TEMANKU SEKALANG!" teriakan Chanyeol yang super membahana itu menembus kesepian dan ketenangan dirumah milik _Eomma_-nya sehun itu. membuat Nyonya oh –sang _halmonie_- tergopoh-gopoh menuju posisi Chanyeol sekarang

"ada apa, yeollie?" tanya Nyonya oh lembut ke Chanyeol yang memasang ekspresi panik

'_baekkie mau bunuh dili! Baekkie mau bunuh dili! Aku halus cepat! Cepat!'_

"aku mau kelumah baekkie! Kalau aku tidak cepat, dia akan bunuh dili, _halmonie_!" Chanyeol menarik tangan _halmonie_-nya menuju garasi dan menunjuk mobil terdekat. Ingin diantar maksudnya. Dia benar-benar panik!

"iya-iya. _Halmonie _antar. Tapi yeollie tidak boleh pulang kelumah _appa _dan _eomma _yah?" Chanyeol langsung menganggukkan kepalanya begitu saja. Namanya juga panik

.

.

"jadi, kita mau main apa? Tak ada mainan disini, baekkie!" bentak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang tengah bingung harus bermain apa. Pasalnya seluruh mainannya disita oleh Kyungsoo –_eomma_ Baekhyun- karna Baekhyun lebih sering bermain daripada belajar

Chanyeol sekarang berada dikamar Baekhyun. Dan mereka hanya duduk bersila dilantai, bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing

"aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau belmain dilumahku saja? Aku punya banyak mainan loh" sepertinya Chanyeol lupa dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh _halmonie _nya tadi

"kalau begitu, ayo!"

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini berada diteras rumah sehun dan luhan. Chanyeol perlahan membuka pintunya dan menemukan pintu itu tak terkunci

"kenapa tak terkunci? Kalau ada pencuri yang masuk bagaimana, yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tak tau

Chanyeol masuk dan diekori oleh Baekhyun. Pintu rumah akhirnya dikunci oleh Chanyeol. Begitu mereka berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol. Mereka mendengar suara aneh dari arah dapur

"_eugh… kau… terlalu lama… ahh… there hunnie! Ahh… faster… eumh… so big… ahh…"_ itu suara luhan. Kuharap mereka tidak berjalan kedapur untuk memastikannya. Itu berbahaya bagi kepolosan mereka! Untunglah mereka hanya menghentikan langkah mereka saja…

"kau mendengal itu, baekkie? Sepeltinya dali alah dapul" bisa tidak dihilangkan sebentar saja aksen cadelnya?

"i-iya, yeollie. Aku takut~" Baekhyun memeluk lengan kiri Chanyeol erat. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis sakit karna itu

"bagaimana kalau kita kedapul saja? Ayo!" Chanyeol langsung melangkah. Namun Baekhyun langsung menahan lengan Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol menoleh, Baekhyun hanya menoleh dengan ekspresi takut

"jangan… aku takut ada hantu… kita kekamarmu saja~" ujar Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol hampir saja mengiyakan permintaan Baekhyun sebelum…

"_AAAAHHH...!"_ teriakan itu terdengar sangat keras dari dapur. Dan itu suara sehun. Chanyeol langsung menyentakkan kepalanya kasar karna kaget. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Dia makin takut

"_Appa_-ku sudah berteliak-teliak begitu, baekkie! Kita halus menolongnya! _Ppalli_!" Chanyeol ingin berlari. Tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun menahan lengannya

"jangan! Aku takut kita yang jadi korban selanjutnya! _Appa_-mu yang sudah sebesar itu saja sudah berteriak-teriak kesakitan seperti itu! apa lagi kita nanti! Ayolah, yeollie~ kita ke kamarmu saja~" Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol kearah sebaliknya. Tapi tenaga Chanyeol yang lebih besar membuat Baekhyun Tertarik kearah dapur karna Chanyeol Menariknya kasar ke dapur

"Lepaskan aku, yeollie! Sakit!" Baekhyun meronta-ronta dan menarik tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi tak ada hasil

"psst! Jangan teliak! Nanti kalau hantunya menghampili kita bagaimana? Diamlah!" bisik Chanyeol dan meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibirnya. Diam! Dan Baekhyun pun langsung terdiam

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik kulkas dan mengintip apa yang terjadi dimeja makan dan apa yang mereka intip membuat mereka mengernyit heran

"mereka- maksudku _Appa _dan _Eomma_-mu sedang melakukan apa, yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun penuh tanda tanya

"_molla_. Sepeltinya _appa _dan _eomma _tidak sadal kalau kita disini, baekkie" lupakan mereka berdua dan kita lihat apa yang dilakukan oleh HunHan sekarang

"kita harus bersembunyi!" dan ajakan itu langsung di-iyakan oleh Chanyeol

.

.

**Beberapa waktu sebelum Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang…**

Sehun dan luhan tengah menikmati surga duniawi didapur. Dimeja makan lebih tepatnya. Karna saat luhan membuat sarapan tadi tiba-tiba sehun mengangkatnya dan merebahkannya kemeja makan. Dan kemudian… author bingung mau nulis kayak gimana

Beberapa saat kemudian. Saat sehun tengah berbaring dan luhan yang tengah 'menunggang' sehun dengan hebohnya. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik sehun berdering dengan _ringtone_ khusus yang berbunyi

'_hunnie sayang~ buka teleponnya~ Eomma-mu sedang menunggu diseberang telepon~ sayangilah Eomma-mu dengan mengangkat telepon darinya~ cepat diangkat~ CEPAT!' _kurasa sehun akan langsung mengangkat teleponnya dan mengatakan _'hannie chagi~' _kalau _ringtone _nya seperti itu

Sehun mengambil celananya yang tergeletak disampingnya dan merogoh kantungnya. Mengambil ponsel. Sebelumnya ia sudah menyuruh luhan untuk berhenti

"haruthkah aku mengangkatnya? Ini dari _Eomma_" tanya sehun yang masih menancap ditubuh luhan

"tentu saja! Dia _Eomma_-mu!" dan sehun pun mengangkat teleponnya

"_Annyeong, Eomma. _Ada apa?" luhan mulai menunggu

"_Chanyeol sedang berada dirumah temannya. Namanya Baekhyun. Didekat rumahmu bukan? Aku sudah memberitahunya untuk tidak pulang kerumahmu. Tapi hanya jaga-jaga saja kalau seandainya Chanyeol pulang. Kunci rumahmu apapun yang terjadi. Jangan sampai Chanyeol pulang dan menemukan kalian berdua melakukan sesuatu yang belum pantas dilihatnya! Dan aku ingin punya cucu seperti Luhan! Cukup Chanyeol saja yang meniru aksen cadelmu!" _luhan memperhatikan dengan seksama. Tapi dia sudah gatal untuk tidak menaik-turunkan tubuhnya lagi

'_cepatlah… aku sudah tak tahan!' _

_Ceklek! _*anggep aja suara orang ngunci pintu*

Luhan menatap sehun dengan tatapan siapa-yang-mengunci-pintu dan sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"iya, _Eomma_. Pathti yang kali ini tidak cadel kok. Aku akan berjanji dengan luhan-_hyung. _Iya kan, _hyung_?"

"iya, _Eomma._ Kami berjanji" huh! Dasar sehun. Memanggil _hyung _hanya saat-saat tertentu saja. Sisanya? Yang ada hanyalah… hannie~ _chagiya~ yeobo~ sweetheart~ _dan lain semacamnya

"_kalau begitu Eomma tutup dulu teleponnya. Ingat! Kunci pintunya!"_

"iya, _Eomma. tharanghaeyo… tut… tut… tut…_"

"ahh! Eumh… kau tidak sabar… eumh… huh? Ahh…" luhan begitu melihat sehun meletakkan teleponnya langsung menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan heboh. Dia benar-benar tak tahan

"eugh… kau… terlalu lama… ahh… _there hunnie! _Ahh… _faster_… eumh… _so big…_ ahh…" luhan mengeluarkan desahannya tanpa ragu. Beberapa menit mereka tetap dalam keadaan seperti itu. hingga sehun membalik posisi mereka menjadi sehun yang duduk dan luhan yang naik-turun di pangkuannya dan tak lupa tangannya melingkar dileher sehun. Tangan sehun pun tak lupa membantu pinggang luhan agar bergerak lebih cepat. _Uke on Top!_

PRANG!

Sebuah suara yang Berasal dari gelas kaca yang terjatuh menghentikan kegiatan mereka secara tiba-tiba. Kepala mereka langsung menoleh dan begitu melihat apa yang menyebabkan gelas itu pecah. mereka langsung membulatkan mata mereka

"yak! Sehalusnya kau tak menyenggol gelas itu, baekkie! Lihat! Sekalang _Appa _dan _Eomma_-ku belhenti melakukannya! Dasal pendek!" itu bentakan Chanyeol. Sehun dan luhan langsung kelimpungan mencari sesuatu untuk mereka pakai. Sehun langsung Memakai celananya yang berada tepat disebelahnya. Dan luhan tak bisa menemukan apapun dan akhirnya ia menggunakan taplak meja untuk rok

"apa kau bilang?! Pendek?! Aku tidak pendek tau?! Lagipula kenapa salahku kalau orangtua mu berhenti?! Dirimu yang menyenggolku hingga gelas itu terdorong dan pecah! Jangan salahkan aku! Aku tidak bersalah disini!" bentak Baekhyun balik dengan suara yang cempreng membahana

"ini juga bukan salahku! Dasal pendek! Dan aku tidak menyenggolmu!"

"kau menyenggolku, tiang cadel!"

"_mwo_?! Tiang cadel?!" Chanyeol teriak tak terima Sementara Luhan dan sehun hanya terkekeh melihat dua anak kecil yang tengah bertengkar itu

"kau tau, hunnie? Tiang cadel itu julukan yang bagus dan menurutku pantas untuk Chanyeol. Dia memang tinggi dan cadel" ujar luhan sambil terkekeh. Sehun menatapnya tak terima

"aku juga cadel, _hyung_! Jangan menghina orang cadel theperti itu!" ujar sehun tak terima

"_mwo? _Kau tak terima? Lalu kau mau apa, huh?" tantang luhan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka dan tak menyadari bahwa sehun dan luhan memperhatikan mereka

"aku mau… kita melanjutkan 'ini' setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari rumah ini… tak ada penolakan dan aku tak akan menerima penolakan. Dan kau tau? Aku akan menggunakan beberapa alat, _hyung_" bisik sehun ditelinga luhan yang seketika membuat luhan merinding

"kalian ingin apa kesini? Dan yeollie? Bukankah kau seharusnya ada dirumah _halmonie_ sekarang?" tanya luhan setelah melarikan diri dari sehun

"eum… maafkan kami, _Eomma_. Aku dan baekkie Cuma ingin belmain dikamalku. Kalna dilumah baekkie sendilian dan olangtua nya sedang sibuk di lestolan. Dan mainan baekkie diambil oleh _Eomma_-nya. Jadi aku bawa baekkie kesini. Tak apa kan, _Eomma_?" sudahkah author jelaskan kalau kyungsoo punya restoran yang berada disebelah rumah HunHan?

"eum… bagaimana yah?" luhan pura-pura Berpikir

"bagaimana kalau mainan yeollie dibawa kerumah Baekhyun selama liburan ini? Jadi setelah ini yeollie dan Baekhyun bisa main bebas dirumah Baekhyun" usul sehun yang kini tengah meminum air putih

"ide bagus, _appa_! Kalau begitu bial sekalang baekkie dan yeollie ambil mainannya. Pelmisi _Appa… Eomma…_"

"themoga Chanyeol tidak bertanya apa-apa pada _Eomma_" ujar sehun begitu melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki kamar

"iya. Semoga saja"

.

.

Keesokkan harinya…

.

Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh malam. Chanyeol sudah berada dirumah _Halmonie_-nya. Dan kini mereka tengah makan malam berdua diruang makan. Dan melihat meja makan, Chanyeol mengingat apa yang dilihatnya bersama Baekhyun dirumahnya kemarin

"_Halmonie_. kemalin aku kan pulang kelumah tlus ak-"

"_mwo_? Kau pulang kerumah?! 'kan sudah _Halmonie_ bilang kalau kau tak boleh pulang!" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh ucapan Nyonya oh yang langsung menghentikan makannya. Kaget

"jangan dipotong dulu! Dengalkan yeollie dulu!" Nyonya oh terdiam dan memutuskan untuk mendengar apa yang Chanyeol ingin katakan

"jadi _halmonie_… kemalin itu 'kan yeollie kelumah baekkie. Disana telnyata tidak ada mainan. Akhilnya baekkie yeollie bawa pulang kelumah. Waktu dilumah yeollie mendengal suala hantu dali dapul. _Appa _dan _Eomma _juga teliak-teliak. Nah kalna penasalan, yeollie menalik baekkie ke dapul. Dan disana…" ucapan Chanyeol menggantung. Membuat Nyonya oh penasaran tentang apa yang akan diucapkan Chanyeol selanjutnya

"disana ada apa, yeollie?" tanya Nyonya oh penasaran

"eum… yeollie bingung halus mengatakannya sepelti apa" Chanyeol bingung. Nyonya oh makin penasaran

"memang apa yang dilakukan _Appa _dan _Eomma_?"

"kemalin… yeollie dan baekkie kan belsembunyi disamping kulkas. Nah, _Appa _dan _Eomma _itu sedang duduk Diatas meja makan dan tak pakai baju sama sekali" mata Nyonya oh membulat kaget

"tlus _halmonie_, _Appa _'kan duduk Diatas meja, nah _Eomma _itu duduk Diatas _Appa_. Dan _Eomma _menaik-tulunkan badannya dipangkuan _Appa_. _Appa _malah belsuala aneh-aneh. _Eomma _juga mengelualkan suala-suala aneh. _Appa _dan _Eomma _memangnya sedang melakukan apa, _Halmonie_?" tanya Chanyeol yang berujung dengan Nyonya oh yang bingung

"yeollie pikil meleka sedang belmain. Kalau iya, besok yeollie mau main ah sama baekkie. Main sepelti _Appa _dan _Eomma_" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Nyonya oh langsung membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh anak sekecil itu. tidak mungkin bukan?

"_halmonie_! Yang dilakukan oleh _Appa _dan _Eomma _itu apa? Yeollie penasalan~ kasih tau dong, _Halmonie~_" Nyonya oh kembali bingung

_Ting! Tong!_

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"_Eomma, bitha dibuka tidak pintunya? Ini aku dan luhan-hyung. Kami mau menjemput Chanyeol" _suara itu terdengar dari balik pintu secara tiba-tiba

"_halmonie_, buka pintunya dulu yah. Chanyeol teruskan makannya"

"_ne, halmonie_" Chanyeol meneruskan makannya dan Nyonya oh membuka pintu

.

"_Annyeong, Eomma_. Chanyeol dima-"

"kalian keterlaluan! Cepat masuk!" ucapan sehun terpotong begitu saja oleh omelan Nyonya oh. Dia benar-benar merasa geregetan dengan anak dan menantunya sekarang

Luhan dan sehun langsung duduk diruang keluarga yang langsung berhubungan dengan ruang makan dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah makan disana. Dan akhirnya Nyonya oh duduk dihadapan mereka berdua

"ada apa, _Eomma_?" tanya sehun yang merasa aneh dengan perlakuan _Eomma_-nya. Tak biasanya Nyonya Oh memperlakukannya seperti ini. Apalagi didepan luhan

"kalian benar-benar tak tahu diri! _Eomma _sudah memberitahukan kalian untuk mengunci pintu! Kenapa kalian tak melakukannya, hah?!" luhan dan sehun langsung bertatapan bingung. _Apa salah kami sampai Eomma seperti ini?_

"kami salah apa, _Eomma-nim_?" tanya luhan bingung. Dan Nyonya oh malah menatap mereka dengan pandangan _apa-kalian-benar-benar-tak-tahu?!_

"kenapa kalian tak mengunci pintu rumah ketika melakukan 'itu' didapur?! Kalian buang kemana kata-kata _Eomma _ditelepon, hah?! Kalian membuat Chanyeol melihat yang belum pantas dilihatnya! Kalian tau tidak efeknya apa kalau sampai Chanyeol tau sebelum waktunya?!" luhan tubuhnya menegang Sementara sehun malah menyenderkan punggungnya disofa. Merasa santai dan gugup

'_kalau tau Eomma-nim akan seperti ini. aku akan langsung menguncinya kemarin. dasar pabbo kau luhan!'_

'_kukira Eomma mau mengatakan apa. Memang apa yang salah kalau Chanyeol melihatnya? Toh Chanyeol suatu hari juga akan mengetahuinya sendiri' _sungguh pemikiran yang terbalik bukan?

"memangnya apa yang thalah kalau Chanyeol melihatnya? Chanyeol terlihat baik-baik thaja" ujar sehun tenang. Luhan melihatnya dengan menganga

'_kau masih bisa setenang ini? Yang memarahimu itu Eomma-mu!' _pikir luhan heran

"tapi tetap sa-"

"aku dulu juga melihat _Eomma _dan _appa _melakukan itu. bahkan kalian melakukan itu dikamarku. Mana yang lebih thalah?" ucapan Nyonya oh terpotong begitu saja oleh pembelaan sehun yang tengah meluruskan punggungnya

"kau benar? Tidak bercanda 'kan?" luhan menatap sehun dan mertuanya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Setidak waras apapun dirinya, dia tak akan melakukannya dikamar anaknya sendiri. Lebih baik dilakukan dibalkon kamarnya sendiri kalau begitu. Disana tak mungkin 'kan Chanyeol menemukan mereka? Yah… kecuali Chanyeol bisa Terbang. Itu pengecualian

"_appa~_ ayo pulang~ yeollie kangen lumah~" Chanyeol yang baru saja datang menarik baju sehun dan membuat sehun berdiri

"ayo kita pulang, _appa~_" rengek Chanyeol karna sehun tak bergerak sama sekali

"tunggu thebentar, yeollie. _Appa _dan _eomma _sedang ada uruthan dengan _halmonie_. Thabar yah" sehun duduk kembali dengan Chanyeol dipangkuannya

"luhan, biar _Eomma _yang jawab. Ini kesalahan _Eomma_. Dulu _eomma _memang Pernah melakukannya dikamar sehun. Tapi pada saat itu sehun tengah berkemah selama beberapa hari. Dan tiba-tiba sehun pulang dan menemukanku dan _appa_-nya tengah melakukan itu dikasurnya. _Eomma _khilaf" Nyonya oh menundukkan kepalanya

"tapi kan tak ada efek berarti! Berarti Chanyeol juga tak akan dapat pengaruh apa-apa. Iya kan, yeollie?" bela sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk imut

Pletakk!

Luhan menjitak kepala sehun

"tak ada efek apanya! Apa kau tak sadar bahwa kau sangat mesum! Aku sakit semua tau!" luhan tak terima mengingat tubuhnya yang masih memerah sampai sekarang karna ulah sehun setelah kepergian Chanyeol kemarin

"_appo~ _kalau begitu salahkan saja _Eomma_. Dia yang memberikanku pelajaran tentang itu" sehun menyalahkan Nyonya oh. Baru saja Nyonya oh mau membantah. Tiba-tiba…

"_Eomma_, mesum itu apa?_" _tanya Chanyeol polos. Membuat semua orang langsung menatapnya horror. Tangan luhan langsung menutup telinga Chanyeol dan memandang sehun dengan tatapan amarah. Sehun hanya menampakan ekspresi datarnya

"kenapa menatapku begitu? Kau sendiri yang mengucapkan kata itu" luhan mengambil Chanyeol dari pangkuan sehun. Berdiri dan menggendong Chanyeol

"_eomma-nim. _Kami pamit dulu" luhan keluar dan meninggalkan sehun yang masih terduduk dan tak berekspresi

"sehun" panggil Nyonya oh. Sehun menoleh

"kenapa kau masih disini!" bentak Nyonya oh

"eh?! Benar juga! Aku permisi dulu, _Eomma_!" dan sehun langsung berlari mengajar luhan yang masuk menuju mobil mereka

.

.

"_eomma, _sebenalnya yang dilakukan oleh _appa _dan _eomma _kemalin itu apa sih?" tanya Chanyeol yang tengah berada dipangkuan luhan. Mereka terdiam. Sehun pura-pura sibuk dengan kegiatan menyetirnya. Sementara luhan bingung harus menjawab apa

"kenapa diam?! Kenapa semuanya selalu diam sih kalau yeollie tanya sepelti itu? memang ada yang salah?" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Bibirnya mengerucut. Kalau luhan yang seperti itu. sehun pasti sudah mengecupnya

"bu-bukan begitu, yeollie. Hanya saja…" ucapan luhan menggantung

"hanya saja apa, _eomma_?" tanya Chanyeol semangat. Melupakan acara ngambeknya

"hanya saja…"

"hanya saja kau masih terlalu kecil, yeollie" sahut sehun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sama sekali

"kecil? Aku sudah besal tau, _Appa_. Aku kan sudah bisa mandi sendili, makan sendili, bahkan aku bisa tidul sendili. Tidak sepelti _Appa, _kalau _Eomma _tidak ada pasti _Appa _tidak bisa tidul" sehun terdiam kaget dan menatap Chanyeol horror. Luhan menutup mulut Chanyeol begitu melihat sehun menatap Chanyeol horror

"lihat kedepan, sehun!" titah luhan karna sehun tak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali

.

.

Chanyeol sedang tidur siang dikamarnya. Sedangkan luhan sendiri tengah sibuk membaca novel diruang tv, walau matanya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Dia sudah sangat mengantuk. Tapi novelnya tinggal dua puluh lima lembar lagi. Dan Tiba-tiba suara bel rumah terdengar berulang. Ada tamu didepan, dan luhan harus membukanya. Siapa tahu penting

"eh! Kyungsoo-ah! Ada apa kesini?" tanya luhan begitu melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berada didepan rumahnya. Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum manis Sementara Baekhyun yang menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada. Ngambek.

"begini, luhan-_hyung_. Baekhyun kesepian dirumah. Dia tidak bisa tidur siang. Dan dia ingin kerumahmu untuk bermain dengan Chanyeol. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah tidak enak, dia takut mengganggu karna ini waktunya untuk tidur siang

"oh, tak apa kok. Baekhyun masuk saja kekamar Chanyeol. Dia sedang tidur. Bangunkan saja" mendengar ucapan luhan, Baekhyun langsung masuk kerumah HunHan dan menuju kekamar Chanyeol. Tak memperdulikan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk berbincang-bincang.

Begitu Kyungsoo pamit, luhan langsung mengunci rumahnya dan masuk kekamarnya. Melupakan novel dengan dua puluh lima lembar itu dan lebih Memilih menghabiskan siangnya dengan bersantai Diatas ranjang dan guling + bantal miliknya selama beberapa jam kedepan. Dan berharap tak ada tamu yang datang kerumahnya lagi

.

.

Krieeett…

Baekhyun membuka perlahan pintu kamar Chanyeol dan menutupnya dengan perlahan pula. Kaki kecilnya perlahan mendekati ranjang Chanyeol yang muat untuk dua orang dewasa itu. merangkak naik ke-ranjang Chanyeol dan duduk disamping Chanyeol yang tengah tidur dengan posisi menyamping –membelakangi Baekhyun- dan memeluk guling itu

"yeollie~ _ireona_~ ini aku, Baekhyun. _Ppalli ireona~_" suara Baekhyun terdengar. Tangannya menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol dengan perlahan. Berusaha membangunkan Chanyeol selembut mungkin. Tapi hanya lenguhan halus yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol

"ayolah, yeollie. _Ireona, _kau tega membiarkanku sendirian? Hm?" Baekhyun semakin kencang mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol. Ucapannya juga mulai mengeras. Tak selembut yang tadi

"eungh… jangan mengguncang tubuhku! Aku ngantuk!" Chanyeol semakin erat memeluk gulingnya setelah melepas tangan Baekhyun secara paksa dari tubuhnya. Baekhyun mulai Berpikir cara yang ampuh untuk membangunkan Chanyeol. Begitu melihat-lihat kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyeringai. Dia mendapat ide yang bagus!

Tes! Tes! Tes!

"_MWO_?! BANJIL?! TOLONG AKUUU! AKU BISA BELENAAANG!"ini ada yang aneh deh. Ngapain Chanyeol teriak kalo dia bisa berenang? Kalo bisa berenang harusnya tenang-tenang aja dong? Biasanya kan teriak 'aku gak bisa renang' bukan 'aku bisa renang'. Aneh

Chanyeol terduduk. Baekhyun terkekeh puas. Dan selanjutnya tatapan Chanyeol menuju Baekhyun dengan tatapan marah

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU NGANTUK! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" dan Chanyeol terbaring lagi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan bingung dan gemas sendiri

'_apa yang harus kulakukan? Bahkan aku sudah menetesi wajahnya dengan air. Tapi dia malah marah-marah dan tidur lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan?! APA?!' _batin Baekhyun frustasi. Tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu

Baekhyun merangkak dan menempatkan mulutnya tepat didepan telinga Chanyeol. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin berteriak, tiba-tiba…

"jangan belteliak. Aku akan Bangun" ucapan datar Chanyeol keluar begitu saja. Membuat Baekhyun melongo. Chanyeol merebahkan badannya. Wajah Baekhyun tepat diatasnya. Dan saat itulah Baekhyun langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan Chanyeol yang mengikutinya dengan mendudukkan tubuhnya

"ada apa kau kesini? Hoaammhh… aku ngantuk. Kau tak lihat ini jam belapa?!" tanya Chanyeol kasar yang membuat Baekhyun merampas guling Chanyeol dan melemparkannya kewajah Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol terhuyung kebelakang

"aku sendirian dirumah. Tak apa kan kalau aku kesini? Sepertinya aku tak mengganggu" ucap Baekhyun perlahan. Membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan kedua alisnya

'_gak ganggu darimananya? Aku hampir saja ingin melemparnya keluar jendela karna menggangguku. Dan ia bilang dia tak mengganggu?!' _batin Chanyeol tak terima

"kau ingin… belmain?" tanya Chanyeol ragu dan Baekhyun mengangguk semangat

"kau mau main apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang merangkak turun dari ranjang. Namun Baekhyun menahannya, menyuruh Chanyeol agar tetap diam Diatas ranjang

"apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan jangan-turun-dari-sini

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya

"aku? Entahlah, aku hanya ingin turun" jawab Chanyeol seenaknya. Dan Chanyeol kembali keposisinya. Duduk diranjang

"lalu, kita main apa? Tak ada mainan disini. Mainanku dilumahmu semua, baekkie" ujar Chanyeol melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang kosong tanpa mainan

"eum… tebak-tebakan?"

"tidak. Tellalu seling"

"apa ya… ah! Bermain piano!"

"_Eomma_-ku sedang tidul. Jangan mengganggunya"

"oh, begitu yah… kalau kejar-kejaran bagaimana?"

"aku malas berlali" maksudnya berlari

"lalu apa? Oh ya, petak umpet!"

"itu juga tellalu seling, baekkie~"

"perang bantal!"

"aku bisa dibunuh _Eomma _kalau dia tau kita belmain menghanculkan kamalku"

"latihan vocal dan rapp, bagaimana?"

"aku sedang malas nge-lapp" *hah? Ngelap?* *nge-rapp cadel itu kaya' gimana yah* #langsungNgebayangin #ngakakSendiri

"lalu main apaaaaa?! Aku sudah bingung!" Baekhyun terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Memikirkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan siang ini

"ah! Bagaimana kalau kita main seperti _Appa _dan _Eomma_-ku kemalin didapul! Sepeltinya selu! _Appa _dan _Eomma _saja sampai teliak-teliak! Main itu yah!" ajak Chanyeol sumringah

"eum… baiklah. Tapi kita tak perlu kedapur kan, yeollie?" Chanyeol menggeleng. Baekhyun terlihat ragu

"kalau begitu lepas bajumu!" suruh Chanyeol. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. _Kenapa harus buka baju?!_

Baekhyun menggeleng mantap. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan berusaha melepas kaos pororo yang digunakan Baekhyun. Namun tangan Baekhyun menahannya

"ayolah, baekkie~ lepas bajumu~ katanya mau belmain~" Chanyeol masih berusaha melepaskan kaos Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun masih keukeuh menahan tangan Chanyeol

"_andwae! _Jauhkan tanganmuuu!"

"tidak mau! Cepat lepas kaosmu!"

"tidak mau!"

"cepat lepas!"

"tidak mau!"

"kalau tidak aku cium ya! cepat lepas!"

"_ANDWAAEEE!"_

.

.

#End dengan super GaJe#

.

.

**Annyeong reader semua #dadah-dadahSambilNangis# kris itu… beneran keluar yah? #nangis. Jangan dong~ author kan nge-fans banget ama kris~ **_**please~ jebal~ **_**author gak rela setengah idup kalo gitu! Kris itu kan my lovely idol, dan jarang banget author itu punya idol. Susah bagi author untuk Berpindah kelain hati *hah?* jawab pertanyaan author lewat review! Apakah kris **_**SUDAH **_**keluar dari Exo? Ya atau tidak**

**Btw, thanks banget yang udah review di **_**Anakmu ini kesepian, Eomma**_** dan semua temen-temen author yang udah baca ff ini. Sequel ini dibuat karna author pengen. Karna author juga gak tau apa ada yang minta sequel disini. And… don't forget to review! Annyeong ^^!**

**Salam manis**

**Wu fan girls **_**aka **_**Puterr ^^**


End file.
